


put a price on emotion (i'm looking for something to buy)

by Anonymous



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Don't really know what this is either, I suppose, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, post-mexico gp 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Carlos finds Lando after the Mexican Grand Prix.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65
Collections: Anonymous





	put a price on emotion (i'm looking for something to buy)

**Author's Note:**

> so. i initially started writing this right after the mexico gp but never finished it until now. it isn't much. enjoy.  
> title from fine line by harry styles
> 
> (obvious disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. please don't involve the actual people it's about.)

After having fulfilled all of his post-race press duties, Carlos walked back to the motorhome by himself. It had been a terrible race, both for him and for the team, despite the cars looking very strong in qualifying on Saturday. Both McLaren's had gotten away well, even fighting with the big teams out front, but it all went downhill from there. After Carlos had pitted, he struggled with the tyres and started dropping back place by place until he was out of the points and finished in P13. The couple of good fights he had along the way did nothing to soothe his disappointment, and he really wanted to go sit down with his engineers and analyze the situation to assess what went wrong. 

In all the commotion, he hadn't seen or spoken to Lando yet. Carlos vividly remembers the sting he felt in his chest when his race engineer informed him of his teammate's retirement over the radio. Out of the corner of his eye, while giving his interviews, he had spotted a replay of Lando's botched pitstop that eventually cost him his race. His heart hurt. Carlos knew how hard his younger teammate could be on himself and combined with the terrible luck Lando had been having this season, Carlos could not imagine how he must feel right now.

He gracefully dodged a couple of photographers and stopped for a fan to sign their papaya-coloured cap as he neared the McLaren building. As soon as he approached the construction, he noticed a figure in similar colours sitting next to it, tucked away behind some fake plants.

Despite the fact that the person had buried his face in his hands, it wasn't difficult to realise who it was.

"Lando?", Carlos called out softly while he walked over, as not to startle the man sitting on the ground.

Lando looked up at him, not quite meeting his eyes, before dropping his head to the ground again as he let out a shaky exhale. Carlos crouched down in front of his younger teammate and searched his face. Still, Lando refused to directly look at him, but that didn't stop Carlos from noticing that his eyes were glassy. He hadn't been crying, though it wouldn't take much to send him over the edge.

"Lando", Carlos tried again, voice full of sympathy. It was in these moments he realised how young Lando truly still was. He looked so fragile, so vulnerable sitting there on the cold asphalt beneath the darkening sky. Carlos suspected it was going to rain soon.

"Come, you need to get up," he said gently, offering his hand, "or you will get sick."

Lando's cold hand clasped Carlos's outstretched one and the small driver slowly pulled himself to his feet. He didn't seem willing to go anywhere, however.

Seeing his teammate, his friend, his- Carlos didn't really know what they were, but he supposed it didn't matter - like this, pained him. Carlos drew Lando into a hug, feeling the material of the shorter man's fireproofs under his fingers.

"It was not your fault", Carlos told him, while Lando had his face pressed into his shoulder. "You did really well today."

Lando pulled back out of Carlos's hold and leant against the building behind him. He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes downcast.

"I know. It just-", Lando took in a sharp breath and tried to recompose himself, "it sucks."

Aware of the space between them, Carlos placed his hand on Lando's upper arm in a gesture he hoped was comforting. "I understand", he said. "It is normal to be upset. And I am here if you want to talk, always."

"I don't-", Lando's voice cracked. "I don't want to talk."

He was meeting Carlos's gaze now, and behind the tears that had formed in Lando's eyes, Carlos could see a spark of determination. Suddenly, Lando grabbed the older one's wrist and pulled him further into the shadow of the alley in between the McLaren motorhome and the building that stood next to it.

Throwing a quick look around, Lando backed himself against the wall underneath the metal escape stairs descending from the brightly coloured construction. He looked into Carlos's eyes one last time, who himself was looking down on him quizzically.

Then, without speaking a word, he moved the hand that was still holding on to Carlos's wrist to the hair at the back of Carlos's neck and pulled him down to bring their lips together. Carlos was compliant, understanding that this was what Lando needed at the moment. Distraction. Catharsis. They could talk later.

Lando tightened the grip on Carlos's hair almost in desperation. Carlos moved one hand to Lando's waist, while the other hand trailed upward to cup Lando's jaw.

With his thumb, he tenderly wiped away the single tear that ran down Lando's cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. please let me know what you thought/if there are any mistakes. i would really appreciate it :)


End file.
